SMSS:Ch1:Terror Strikes! Moon's Power Revoked!
by Jet-LunarSkye
Summary: Rini discovers a love letter to her surprise, who could this person be? Serena and crew go to Amy's chess tournament to cheer her on, only to find a new threat! Has Zoisite returned? Who is she working for now? And why can't Serena transform?


****

Sailor Moon Super S: Chapter1

Terror Strikes! Sailor Moon's power revoked!

Disclaimer: Okay everyone, here's what's up with this story. Since I watched Sailor Moon with the Dubbed version most of my life, I will refer to their English names, like Serena instead of Usagi-chan. But I will not keep characters like Amara and Michelle as cousins, they will be lovers. This story takes place after the battle with Queen Nehelenia, before they even know about Chibi-chibi, the Starlights, yada-yada-yada. Hope that you enjoy the story and please review! Thanks.

"Slluuurrrpppp!" is the loud sound of Serena's tongue lapping away at Rei's ice-cream bar she had just purchased. "What the………grrrrr, you Meat-ball head!" snarled Rei as she contracted her fingers back and forth, thinking of to strangle the blonde haired girl or not to. Serena took a few steps back from her and giggled nervously while a giant sweat drop formed on the back of her head. "Eheheh…..oh come on now Rei… I was dying for some icecream……….please don't be so angry…." begged Serena as she got down on her legs and bowed to her in traditional Japanese style. This caught the eyes of many strangers passing by, watching her grovel in front of the raven-haired girl. "Okay…okay, you can have it…just don't do that again….it's embarrassing!" says Rei as she helps Serena up to her feet. "….really….Thanks!" Serena says as she wipes a tear from her eye while smiling big at her friend.

Things have gone pretty peaceful for Sailor Moon and the other Scouts. With Nehelenia gone and everyone's dreams restored, life couldn't be better. We now find the pink-haired girl known as Rini in Juuban Elementary School, quietly reading a letter from her book bag. Her face suddenly turned a deep shade of crimson red as she continued to read the note. "…..oh….my….." says Rini as the note slips from her grasp and lands onto the floor. "Augghhh……I can't let anyone see this note!" shouts Rini as she makes a dive for the note, but before she could reach it, another hand reached out in front of it and snatched it from her grasp. "Huh….?" gasps Rini as she looks up to find her two friends with the note right in front of their faces. "Hmmm……….Ahhh….Oh My! Rini….is this…a…" starts of Melissa. Melissa was a green haired girl who was Rini's height and has been her best friend since she first arrived in 21st Century Tokyo. Rini just nodded while her face still stayed red. "Uh…huh…. It's a love letter." Melissa extends her arm and grabs Rini's, pulling her up off the ground. "Hahahahahaaaa…..oh gimme a break….hahahahahahaaaa!" laughs a dark-brown haired boy while slapping his knee in the process. He was one of Rini's friends, Erik (can't think of his real name). "Don't tell me that….someone is actually interested in you Rini……oh man…that's too much!" snickers Erik as he wipes the tears of laughter from his eyes. Melissa frowned at Erik and shoved him a little to get his attention. "Hey, quit it….why don't you just stop being a jerk and get outta here!" Erik just rolled his eyes, placed his hands behind his head, and walked away from the table that they were sitting at.

After Erik had left, Melissa turned her attention back to Rini, who was going over the love letter again. "Oh, Rini…do you know who could have gave it to you?" asked Melissa as she sat on the table top, next to her friend. "MmmmMmm…" mumbles the pink-haired girl as she shook her head. "Nope…they didn't even leave their name on it…could have been anybody…" She then pulled the note close towards her chest and sighed happily. "Ahh…but just think….what if someone was really actually interested in me…." says Rini as she closes her eyes, dreaming of a young 12-year old boy wearing a tuxedo asking her to dance. Melissa just shook her head and giggled a bit, knowing what Rini was imagining. From the other table, Erik heard the whole discussion and frowned a bit while looking at the floor. "Could…someone else really like Rini…?" he whispers to himself.

"Amy….were here!" is the sound of Serena's booming voice throughout the school auditorium. It was around 4 p.m. so school was out for them. Serena had just picked up Rini from her school and had returned with Rei to the auditorium. Hundreds of heads turned with a glare on their face as they stared the 3 down. "Ehh….sorry about that…forgot that there was a chess tournament going on!" Serena chuckles with a hand behind her back while Rei and Rini just bowed in apology. Afterwards, the three guests take their seats and to watch the tournament. In the 3rd chair up on the auditorium stage, Amy giggled a bit as she saw her friends display. (Oh Serena…so silly, but such a great friend.) thinks the blue-haired girl with a smile on her face. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention." says a person standing up from the Auditorium Stage. It was a young 20-something year old woman wearing a grey business suit with glasses. She had wavy blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and light green eyes. "….The Juuban-District High School chess tournament is about to begin. We have had many competitors from around the school to enter in this tournament from weeks in the past. We are now down to 8 competitors, who will battle tonight until it ends with only 4 competitors. These competitors will travel to America. Once there, they will battle with the greatest Chess players in the country: America, France, China, Germany, United Kingdom, Canada, and us…Japan. These competitors are Jouchini Yumiko, Zanzuro Himiko, Taijin Hida, Yurimashi Rika, Watashi Toshi, Umikojo Yuna, Tsunaiya Sakura, and Mizuno Amy. Let the championship battle of Tokyo begin." says the well dressed woman taking her seat. As she adjusted her glasses, she smiled a sinister smile.

The audience clapped a loud applause, giving the chess players their recognition that they deserved. Serena smiled as she saw her friends happy expression, but then her smile died out as she turned toward the announcer woman. Something seemed too familiar about her, as if she had seen that woman before. "….when have I seen her….." whispered Serena as she stared the woman down in concentration. She then felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned around to find Rei's hand on it. "Hey, keep it down Serena…we don't want to get kicked out." whispers Rei. Serena smiled at her friend and nodded, she knew that Rei wasn't being nasty, just trying to not draw attention and to watch Amy in her tournament.

As the tournament began, the matches seemed like it took an eternity. Every player made sure not to make an easy mistake, for this was a once in a lifetime chance. The first match was finally over and Yuna Umikojo was declared the winner. Camera's flashed as people roared with excitement. 10 to 20 reporters almost took out the stage, just to get a report on the young girl who would end up going to America for her great victory, and this was just round one. Amy started to sweat a bit as she saw the cheering fans and cameras with reporters. "Imagine how that person must feel for winning…must be amazing…..but for the person that lost…..oh…must be heartbreaking….." Amy says as she closes her eyes while whiping the sweat from her forehead. She had come to far to be intimidated by the media, she was going to do her best, and with her friends watching her, it gave her plenty of courage.

"Hmmm…..wow….this turned out even better that I had hoped to imagine!" giggled the 20 year old woman wearing the grey business suit. She slowly got up and started clapping while laughing an eerie, but definite sinister laugh. This got everyone's attention, and it seemed like a stop in time as all the cameras stopped clicking and flashing and people stopped cheering. The woman's outfit started slowly started changing shape and stretched across her body. The business suit started to form into a generals shirt, as well as the dress pants. The woman's red high-heels transformed into hard and durable black army boots, then gloves formed on her delicate hands that she was clapping with. All that was left on the woman that didn't change was the glasses that she was wearing when she first spoke to the audience. "Teeheee….it's good to be back……" says the woman wearing the dark grey business suit. She takes off her glasses and crushes them in the palm of her hands.

The meat-ball haired girl's eyes widened in surprise as she saw who it was. "Oh my….Zoisite….you have returned?" asks Serena as she quickly rises from her seat. Rei also stood up, clutching an ancient ward spell behind her back. "Impossible…." she whispers. The blonde-haired girl widens her eyes in amazement towards the person who had called out her name. "Hmmm….oh I see who you are….." she says as she snaps her fingers together. Rei and Serena prepared for an attack, but then they stopped as they watched what was happening. A thick grey fog started to leave everyone's bodies, causing everyone but Rei, Amy, Rini, and Serena to collapse. The dark misty fog traveled from their bodies and entered a crimson crystal that was clutched in Zoisites hand. This causes the crystal to pulsate a dark aura making the 4 girls sway in confusion a little. "Hahahaha……It's so much fun toying around with you meddlesome scouts!" snickered Zoisite as she snapped her fingers once more, causing the stone to dissappear. "….Yes it's me…as you have guessed it. Ahhh….It feels so good to be back again. My master has revived me to take my revenge on you!" shouts the blonde-haired general as she frowned on the 4 school girls, while shaking her fists in anger. "Your master………has Beryl returned….?" asks Rei as she flips out of the tournament seats and lands into the aisle, pulling out the ward sticker in the process. Zoisite raised an eyebrow towards the dark-haired girl and laughed a bit. "Hahahah……are you kidding me….she's too weak…my master is much stronger. My master is….."

"Stop!" screamed a loud voice from the auditorium stage, causing Zoisite and the girls to turn towards the person calling out to her. It was an angry Amy that had her hands crossed over her chest. "I can't believe you Zoisite….I've worked so hard to get where I am now, and you just want to destroy my dream and wreck everything for your stupid master….well…..I'm not going to let you get away with this. I'll never forgive you!" shouts Amy as she reaches into her dress pocket and pulls out her transformation rod. Seeing what Amy had did made Rei smile, causing her to pull out her own transformation rod. "Same here, we'll never forgive you!" shouts Rei. Serena, along with Rini walked out into the aisle and stared hard at Zoisite. "And on behalf of the moon…." starts off Serena. "We fight for love and for justice too….." answers Rini as both of the scouts clutched their transformation lockets. Zoisite turned her head towards each and every girl, wondering how strong they might be. "Hmm…it's been a long time….let's see how long it will take them to find out how weak they are." chucked Zoicite as she extends her hand, causing sparks of lightning to form in it, transforming the lightning into a sharp looking katana.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" shouts Amy as she extends her pen into the air. From out of nowhere, a small sphere spins around in the air and lands on her transformation pen, showing off the symbol of Mercury. In a flash, Amy is completely naked but glowing with the bright blue energy of Mercury. As she spins her pen around in the air, it releases blue ribbons that seem to dance around her body, wrapping around her legs and arms, hands and feet, and her whole body. There is a sudden explosion of blue light, showing the fully transformed Super Sailor Mercury as she strikes her pose.

"Mars Crystal Power!" howls Rei as she extends her transformation pin upwards towards the sky. A small sphere spins around in the air and lands onto her transformation pen, showing off the symbol of Mars. As Rei spins around with her rod, she is naked, just like Amy was, but covered up with the flaming energy of Mars. Out of her pendant came powerful and deadly flames of Mars that seemed to wrap around her body in tight rings.

Afterwards, the fire connects with her flesh and a warm light suddenly appears, showing off the fully transformed Super Sailor Mars, striking her pose as well.

"Moon Cosmic Dream Action!" shouts both Serena and Rini as their lockets open up to show the energy of the silver emperium crystal. Beautiful and dazzling ribbons wrap around the delicate naked body of Rini, making her transform into Super Mini Moon. She then strikes her pose and smiles at Zoicite, knowing that her and Sailor Moon will destroy her.

"Hmmm…..oh….it seems that you've all transformed yet again….and this time you have the power of Helios within you……but what's this…..you're Moon leader is still…..normal….what a pity." chuckles Zoisite as she raises her sword high up into the air, making it spark with powerful electric volts of energy. Super Sailor Mars and Mercury quickly turned towards Serena, and, to their horror…she wasn't transformed! "Ahhh….Serena…what's wrong….transform now!" shouts Rei as she looks at her friend in concern for her life. Serena's eyes widened in fear as she clutched her locket. "Ahhh….I can't….it's…..not working….!" screams the teenage girl as she fell to her knees in shame. Super Mini Moon quickly ran to her future mother's side and knelt down beside her. "Could it be…that Helios….took back his power he granted you?" asked Mini Moon as she looked into her eyes. Serena whiped some tears from her eyes and turned towards Mini Moon. "I……I don't know….." whispers the frightened leader.

Seeing this as a moment of weakness, Zoisite leaped high into the air and did a front flip in the sky. While in the air, her sword sparked with more electrical energy as she brought it down past her body. "I will defeat you Moon girls with one swing!" shouts Zoisite as she comes down towards Serena and Mini Moon. "Hey….your fight's with us!" shouts Super Sailor Mars as she takes a leap towards Zoisite. "Mars!….." calls out the scout of fire as small flames wrapped around her hand. "…..Flame…." she continues to say. She then extends one hand out while keeping the other arm close to her chest. There was a sudden flash of energy from the power of Mars. "Sniper!" she finishes saying as the energy formed into an arrow with mighty flames. She released the flaming arrow towards Zoisite at full speed. At that instant, the flame arrow had pierced through Zoisite electric sword, completely burning it into a crisp. "Hmm…quite Impressive…." says the blonde-general as she extends her arm to make another electric sword. "But nothing I can't handle! Electric buster!" she shout. The sword releases hundreds of bolts of electricity that hit Mars' body on contact. "Nyaaahhh!" cries out Super Sailor Mars as she fall down on her side, her body sizzling slightly.

"Gahh…Sailor Mars!" cries out Serena as she watches her friend writhe in pain. Super Sailor Mercury also gasped as she saw the power of Zoisite. The scout of ice then clicked on her earring, causing her scanner to form across her eyes. "Hmm….I'll blind her first….Mercury Bubbles……" calls out Super Sailor Mercury as she encloses her hand around a single bubble that was filled with blue energy. "…..Blast!" Cries out Mercury, releasing tons of bubbles into the air, causing them to all open up to make a misty fog. Afterwards, the ice scout leaps high into the air to attack below on Zoisite. "Mercury!….." calls out Sailor Mercury as rushing water formed around her hand. "Aqua……" she continues to call out as the gentle water of Mercury formed into a transparent harp, full of energy. "….Rhapsody!" finishes Mercury as she strums her fingers over the delicate strings of the harp, causing rushing blasts of water to be released from the harp. The rushing water headed towards Zoisite, ready to hit her head on; but the blonde-general saw the attack and simply dodged it. "Gah…what…what happened….?" called out Mercury in surprise as she watched the attack miss it's target. Zoisite turned towards the scout of ice and chucked. "You don't get it do you…..I'm more powerful now than you can ever imagine." Shouts Zoisite as she teleports from the ground and re-appears in front of Super Sailor Mercury. "Die!" she shouts as she slashes the scout with the power of the electric blade. Mercury fell helplessly from the sky and landed hard on the auditorium floor.

"Super Sailor Mercury!" shouts Serena as tears start rushing down her cheeks. Her friends were getting their butts kicked and she couldn't do anything about it. "Now then…it's just me and you…." says Zoisite as she teleports right in front of Serena. "Oh no you don't!" shouts Super Mini Moon as she leap towards the general, extending her feet to kick her down. But Zoisite's speed was to incredible for Mini Moon, and she easily gripped her foot and tossed her hard onto the ground. "Stay out of my shouts Zoisite as she steps hard on Super Mini Moon's stomach. "Gyaaahhhhh!" screams the young sailor soldier as she clutches her stomach in pain. "Sailor Mini Moon!" cries out Serena as she reaches out for her future daughter, but before she could reach her, Zoisite had grabbed her by the collar and raised her up to her level. Serena blinked and shook her head as she screamed, trying to get Zoisite to stop. "Oh…give it up Moon brat….Mars' wounded….Mercury's out cold….the runt that even breathe…..and now….I end your life." she says as she raises her electric sword high into the sky, ready to swing down onto her. Serena knew she was in danger, her scouts were down, Zoisite seemed unbeatable and she couldn't transform….what next….?

****

Well, that's chapter one so far! I hope you like it, I was working hard on it. If you want me to continue, give me your thoughts on it, okay? Till next time

JetLunarSky


End file.
